mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 2
This is the sequel to Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe''.'' Story Main article: Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2's Story Mode The Mortal Kombat Universe has changed since the conclusion of MK vs DC. Heroes have fallen and a new generation of Kombatants must carry the burden of protecting the realm from invasion. The fallen Elder God Shinnok and his cohort, Quan Chi; seek allies from the other realms to aid them in their Konquest of Earthrealm. Shinnok bridges an alliance with the galactic super-computing entity, Brainiac; in the hopes that the two can merge the realms for mutual benefit. Sensing a new merger of the Realms, Raiden decides to make contact with his allies in the Earth-One in preparation for the coming war. The rage had returned to both dimensions. New allegiances and rivalries will be formed; among friend and foe. Story Mode Chapters The story of Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2 is told in 24 Chapters. Prominent Characters that are non-playable include Lex Luthor, Atrocious, Dr. Fate, Amazo, Bo' Rai Cho, Fujin, Havik, and Onaga. Characters DLC: Arenas *Fortress of Solitude *Gotham City *Metropolis *Themyscira *The Watchtower *The Dead Woods *The Sky Temple *Lin Kuei Palace *Outworld Market *Special Forces Lab Gameplay Gameplay has carried over from MKX and Injustice. Fighting occurs on a 2-D plane, with the ability to interact with background elements such as projectiles or springboards. Due to the introduction of X-RAY attacks from the previous installments, the X-RAY carries over to MK v DCU 2. At the first indicator of the meter, the player is allowed to perform an interrupt action by performing a perfect block. The second indicator allows for the player to actuate their RAGE meter. A player in RAGE acts identically to the previous MK vs DCU, it protects a player from being stunned and boosts a characters damage potential. The maximum indicator allows for the X-RAY move; which allows a character to perform a series of damaging attacks for a large portion of damage. In Story Mode, players again join a side. Since this time the heroes and villains band together instead of with their separate universes; the heroes and villains are collaborating beyond their two universes to come out ontop. Independent villains like Eclipso are using the heroes and villains RAGE against each other; while other characters simply fight to prove dominance. The main campaign focuses on 16 chapters that drives the plot of the campaign to its conclusion. Ladder also makes a return, featuring a sub-boss of either Shinnok or Brainiac, the final boss of Onazago, and animated ending for each character. Training mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. The Fatality Practice Mode returns, renamed Finisher Practice, where the button combinations for the Fatality/Heroic Brutality are shown above, and a green square on the ground indicates the correct distance for the finisher to work. If the player moves away from the square, it turns red, indicating that the Fatality/Heroic Brutality will not be executed. This time, either finisher can be selected instead of only showing the first finisher, which required players to pause the game and look for the alternate finisher in the move list. Lastly, the Krypt is available from the start with alternate costumes, concept art, development videos, and more to purchase. Just like in the previous games, DC Comics heroes will not end fights with Fatality, but their Heroic Brutality will be much more violent than the previous ones, and may even tear off their opponent's body parts, or lock him up in an agonizing manner, but without killing in the end. DC villains and Mortal Kombat characters will be able to apply Fatality as brutal as in previous games that came after MK9. And it will also have the return of Friendship, being able to be used by almost all the characters of the game, with the exception of the Sub-Boss and the final Boss. Category:Games Category:Fanon Characters Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Midway Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox one Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox 720